


My Lover's Hand

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Butt Plugs, Canon Gay Relationship, Crying, Dacrophilia, Day Four, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, M/M, Petplay, Spanking, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Shiro's kitten was bad while he was at work, so a punishment is in order.But who could truly hurt such a pretty kitty as Lance





	My Lover's Hand

**Author's Note:**

> ayyye! Back with the voltron porn. Nope, I'm not doing the new arm (personally, I don't like it that much) so Shiro will just have a fairly normal prosthetic arm. Sorry to disappoint :/

"Kitty!" Shiro growled, looking around at the trashed house until he spotted the boy tearing apart a pillow, wagging his butt plus tail happily.

Lance sat up, grinning. "Master! Master kitty missed you!" He stuck his tongue out happily, waiting for him to come over and pet him, frowning softly when he didn't.

"You've been a bad kitty, Lance. Look at all this. It's gonna take me forever to clean all this up." Shiro frowned and crossed his arms. "Bad, bad kitty."

Lance whimpered and stared down at his lap. "I'm sorry sir. I was bored with you at work all day." He whined, sticking his tail up in the air and wagging it happily. "But I'll be a good kitty for you, I promise master. I'll be such a good kitty."

Shiro rolled his eyes and picked his kitten up, tossing him over his shoulder as he walked back into the bedroom. "You know what the punishment is for making a mess. Don't imagine I've forgotten or that I'll go easy on you just because you're cute."

"B-but Sir..." Lance whined, sitting obediently in Shiro's lap. "I'm sorry." He looked down, frowning and gave his best puppy dog eyes.

Shiro frowned and pushed him down over his lap. "Those won't work on me today kitty. I know you'll say that and just do it again, so it's time you learned your lesson, okay? You know the safeword if it gets too much." He rubbed Lance's backside, flicking the plug gently.

Lance nodded and bent over his lap obediently. "Yes sir." He wagged the tail plug, completely ready for whatever Shiro wanted.

-WHACK-

"You've been naughty kitten. Tearing up the house while I was away? You couldn't just take a nap like a good boy, could you? Such an attention hog. I bet you knew I would punish you. I bet you thought about it the entire time how I'd lay you down and-" -WHACK- "-Spank you like the naughty slut you are, Lance. You're so desperate for it, I know you are."

Lance smirked and shrugged, wincing when Shiro hit him again and again. "I'll be good! Master I swear I'll be good, please!" He whimpered as tears welled in his eyes from the pain, rutting against Shiro's thigh to relieve some of the pressure. "Please!"

"Cry all you like, this is what you get for trashing the place." God, he was so fucking pretty like this, but Shiro was determined to keep going until Lance had learned. Already his backside was turning a deep red. "So pretty~"

Lance groaned and wriggled. "Hurts! Shiro I love you, but please, I seriously..."

Shiro stopped immediately, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "I'm sorry. You need some cream? We can take a nap if you like." Shiro grabbed a water bottle from the floor and gave it to Lance to drink. "How do you feel?"

Lance smirked and leaned into the hug. "I love you too babe. And yeah, a nap sounds wonderful." He leaned in, capturing a kiss.


End file.
